Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season one aired from Sunday, October 23, 2011 to Sunday, May 13, 2012. The season consisted of a total of 22 episodes. 'Overview' On her 28th birthday, Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) meets Henry (Jared S. Gilmore), the son she gave up for adoption 10 years ago. Henry believes Emma is the daughter of Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming (Josh Dallas), prophesied to be the Savior that will break the powerful curse the Evil Queen casted. Unconvinced, Emma returns Henry to Storybrooke, where she encounters the enigmatic Mr. Gold (Robert Carlyle) and clashes with mayor Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) - the boy's adoptive mother - who Henry insists is none other than the Evil Queen! 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (22/22) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (22/22) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (22/22) *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (18/22)1 *Eion Bailey - August W. Booth/Pinocchio (11/22)2 *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (21/22) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket (9/22) *Jamie Dornan - Sheriff Graham/Huntsman (8/22)3 *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (19/22) 1 ''Also featured in archive footage in 1.02, accounting for 19 appearances; also played the role of Prince James in 1.06. 2 Series regular from 1.14 onwards; guest starred in 4 episodes prior to that. 3 Series regular through 1.07; guest starred in 1.22. 'Recurring Cast' *Meghan Ory - Ruby/Red Riding Hood (17/22)1 *Beverley Elliott - Granny (10/22)2 *Gabe Khouth - Tom Clark/Sneezy (9/22)3 *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (8/22)4 *Giancarlo Esposito - Sidney Glass/Magic Mirror (8/22) *Michael Coleman - Happy (7/22)5 *Faustino Di Bauda - Walter/Sleepy (7/22)6 *Anastasia Griffith - Kathryn Nolan/Abigail (7/22) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (7/22)7 *Mig Macario - Bashful (7/22)8 *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (7/22) *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (6/22)9 *David Anders - Dr. Whale (5/22) *Alan Dale - Albert Spencer/King George (5/22) *Tony Perez - Henry (4/22) *Tony Amendola - Marco/Geppetto (3/22) *Cinder - Pongo (3/22)10 *Emilie de Ravin - Belle French/Belle (3/22) *Jarod Joseph - Billy (3/22) *Sebastian Stan - Jefferson (3/22) *Kristin Bauer van Straten - Maleficent (2/22) *Jakob Davies - Young Pinocchio (2/22) *Barbara Hershey - Cora (2/22)11 *Peter Marcin - Mop Patient (2/22)10 *Dylan Schmid - Baelfire (2/22) *Jessy Schram - Ashley Boyd/Cinderella (2/22) *Ingrid Torrance - Severe Nurse (2/22) *Emma Caulfield - Blind Witch (1/22) *Eric Keenleyside - Moe French/Maurice (1/22) 1 Also featured in archive footage in 1.20, accounting for 18 appearances. 2 Also featured in archive footage in 1.20, accounting for 11 appearances. 3 Also featured in archive footage in 1.02 and 1.22, accounting for 11 appearances. 4 Also featured in archive footage in 1.02, 1.20 and 1.22, accounting for 11 appearances. 5 Also featured in archive footage in 1.02, 1.20 and 1.22, accounting for 10 appearances. 6 Also featured in archive footage in 1.02 and 1.22, accounting for 9 appearances; credited as Faustino di Bauda before 1.21. 7 Also featured in archive footage in 1.02 (credited), 1.20 and 1.22, accounting for 10 appearances; credited as David Paul Grove before 1.16. 8 Also featured in archive footage in 1.02 and 1.22, accounting for 9 appearances. 9 Also featured in archive footage in 1.02 and 1.22, accounting for 8 appearances. 10 Not credited. 11 Not credited for voice-only appearance in 1.17. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Jane Espenson (6 Episodes) *Adam Horowitz (6 Episodes) *Edward Kitsis (6 Episodes) *David H. Goodman (5 Episodes) *Andrew Chambliss (4 Episodes) *Ian Goldberg (4 Episodes) *Liz Tigelaar (2 Episodes) *Vladimir Cvetko (1 Episode) *Daniel T. Thomsen (1 Episode) 'Directors' *Dean White (6 Episodes) *Milan Cheylov (2 Episodes) *Paul Edwards (2 Episodes) *Ralph Hemecker (2 Episodes) *David Solomon (2 Episodes) *Dave Barrett (1 Episode) *Greg Beeman (1 Episode) *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1 Episode) *Mark Mylod (1 Episode) *Victor Nelli (1 Episode) *Bryan Spicer (1 Episode) *Ron Underwood (1 Episode) *Michael Waxman (1 Episode) Episodes 'Pilot' 'The Thing You Love Most' 'Snow Falls' 'The Price of Gold' 'That Still Small Voice' 'The Shepherd' 'The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter' 'Desperate Souls' 'True North' '7:15 A.M.' 'Fruit of the Poisonous Tree' 'Skin Deep' 'What Happened to Frederick' 'Dreamy' 'Red-Handed' 'Heart of Darkness' 'Hat Trick' 'The Stable Boy' 'The Return' 'The Stranger' 'An Apple Red as Blood' 'A Land Without Magic' Trivia *The first season introduces the central main cast of characters: Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White; Jennifer Morrison as her daughter, Emma Swan; Lana Parrilla as the main antagonist, Regina Mills/Evil Queen; Jared S. Gilmore as both Emma and Regina's son, Henry Mills; Josh Dallas as David Nolan/Prince Charming; and, rounding out the central cast, Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. Raphael Sbarge, in the dual role of Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket, is also a series regular for the season, despite being absent from most episodes. Additionally, Jamie Dornan, who played Sheriff Graham/The Huntsman, was billed under "starring" for the first seven episodes of the season, ultimately being killed off and let go of the credits in his seventh appearance, and was always listed as a guest star in ABC's press releases. Eion Bailey joined the supporting cast mid-season as August Booth, who would later be revealed to be Pinocchio, and was promoted to regular status for the last nine episodes of the season, when the show resumed production in 2012. **This is the only season to feature Bailey, Dornan and Sbarge as billed series regulars. **Goodwin, Morrison, and Parrilla are the only actors to be featured in every episode of the season. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Promo S1 01.png Promo S1 02.png Promo S1 03.png Promo S1 04.png Promo S1 05.png Promo S1 06.png Promo S1 07.png Promo S1 08.png Promo S1 09.png Promo S1 10.png Promo S1 11.png Promo Group S1 01.png Promo Group S1 02.png Promo Snow S1 01.png Promo Snow S1 02.png Promo Snow S1 03.png Promo Snow S1 04.png Promo Snow S1 05.png Promo Snow S1 06.png Promo Snow S1 07.png Promo Snow S1 08.png Promo Snow S1 09.png Promo Snow S1 10.png Promo Snow S1 11.png Promo Snow S1 12.png Promo Snow S1 13.png Promo Snow S1 14.png Promo Snow S1 15.png Promo Snow S1 16.png Promo Snow S1 17.png Promo Snow S1 18.png Promo Snow S1 19.png Promo Snow S1 20.png Promo Snow S1 21.png Promo Emma S1 01.png Promo Emma S1 02.png Promo Emma S1 03.png Promo Emma S1 04.png Promo Emma S1 05.png Promo Emma S1 06.png Promo Emma S1 07.png Promo Regina S1 01.png Promo Regina S1 02.png Promo Regina S1 03.png Promo Regina S1 04.png Promo Regina S1 05.png Promo Regina S1 06.png Promo Regina S1 07.png Promo Regina S1 09.png Promo Regina S1 10.png Promo Regina S1 11.png Promo Regina S1 12.png Promo Regina S1 13.png Promo Regina S1 14.png Promo Regina S1 15.png Promo Regina S1 16.png Promo Regina S1 17.png Promo Regina S1 18.png Promo Regina S1 19.png Promo Regina S1 20.png Promo Regina S1 21.png Promo Regina S1 22.png Promo Regina S1 23.png Promo Charming S1 01.png Promo Charming S1 02.png Promo Charming S1 03.png Promo Charming S1 04.png Promo Charming S1 05.png Promo Charming S1 06.png Promo Charming S1 07.png Promo Charming S1 08.png Promo Charming S1 09.png Promo Charming S1 10.png Promo Charming S1 11.png Promo Charming S1 12.png Promo Charming S1 13.png Promo Charming S1 14.png Promo Charming S1 15.png Promo Charming S1 16.png Promo Henry S1 01.png Promo Henry S1 02.png Promo Henry S1 03.png Promo Henry S1 04.png Promo Henry S1 05.png Promo Henry S1 06.png Promo Henry S1 07.png Promo Henry S1 08.png Promo Henry S1 09.png Promo Henry S1 10.png Promo Jiminy S1 01.png Promo Jiminy S1 02.png Promo Jiminy S1 03.png Promo Jiminy S1 04.png Promo Jiminy S1 05.png Promo Jiminy S1 06.png Promo Jiminy S1 07.png Promo Jiminy S1 08.png Promo Jiminy S1 09.png Promo Huntsman S1 01.png Promo Huntsman S1 02.png Promo Huntsman S1 03.png Promo Huntsman S1 04.png Promo Huntsman S1 05.png Promo Rumple S1 01.png Promo Rumple S1 02.png Promo Rumple S1 03.png Promo Rumple S1 04.png Promo Rumple S1 05.png Promo Rumple S1 06.png Promo Rumple S1 07.png Promo Rumple S1 08.png Promo Rumple S1 09.png Promo Rumple S1 10.png Promo Rumple S1 11.png Promo Rumple S1 12.png Promo Rumple S1 13.png Promo Rumple S1 14.png Category:Season 1